


Freckles [English Version]

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Even if a physical feature isn't pretty to oneself, it's beautiful for another.
Relationships: Pinky the Chihuahua/Esmerelda Poofenplotz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Freckles [English Version]

Pinky kicked the door down, only for him to get trapped in a dog carrier.

He heard claps coming from in front of him. The white haired woman turned around and walked his way. She bent down to his level so he could see her properly and she could see him.

"It's no surprise you're here, Pinky the Chihuahua." Esmeralda welcomed with a flair of sweetness yet evil in her tone. "I bet you're wondering 'oh Professor Poofenplotz, you look different today', to which I have to reply with yes, I know."

She stood up. That wasn't what he was thinking, but he didn't say anything and rolled along with it. In fact, he didn't even realize anything _was_ different until she said so, causing him to look everywhere to see what she meant. She pushed a button and Pinky's trap was raised up to average human height level. Up there he was able to see her newest -ificator of the day. He didn't look at the name that was written on its side; he thought it would be better if he let her explain like she usually did.

Pinky turned his attention back towards her. At this light and angle, he was able to see what she meant and _oh, ohh_. His face turned to a light shade of pink, though he didn't think Esmeralda noticed. Her face was sprinkled with light freckles. There weren't too many nor were they dark, but _damn_ he felt tempted to whistle. He shouldn't, as professional agents are supposed to be, well, professional. Except, Pinky wasn't a complete utter professional, so he whistled at her anyways.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I know, I look absolutely _awful_!"

Pinky felt like rolling his eyes, but he didn't. He's sure that she'll get the point sooner or later.

"Now, as I was about to say, back when I was younger I _always_ had freckles showing up on my face, sometimes on my shoulders too, in the summertime when I was outside for too long, and people always made fun of how I looked. 'You looked more beautiful without freckles', they say, 'freckles look horrible on you', they tell me. My mother even said that beautiful women don't have freckles. Well," she ran up to the -ificator. In the meantime Pinky was unlocking the carrier. "Not anymore! Behold, the Frecklificator! The whole Tri-State Area will have freckles and I'll be the most gorgeous woman out of all of them!"

Pinky jumped out of the carrier. He kicked her in the chest. Her body slammed into the floor. She grabbed him. Before she could throw him, he barked. Esmeralda let go immediately. She nearly put her hands on her ears.

"No need to bark that loud! I'm not _that_ deaf this time!"

Pinky sighed as he put his paw digits on his nose bridge. He pointed at her chest, then he crossed his index and middle digits together before he circled his face with his paw, counterclockwise for her view, and closed it where all of his digits touched what would be his thumb. His digits bent to touch one another three times, then he closed his paws into closed fists and bumped them together by the middle point of the digits downwards before finally having all of his digits on his face then going down his cheeks three spots on the way to the bottom. He signed each of those words slowly to show emphasis on them all.

At first she seemed stunned, but then she grabbed Pinky and threw him off. He landed on his feet without a problem. He looked up at Esmeralda with her now flushed cheeks. Good, he was thinking that his message would never get across. Clearly she didn't seem so pleased, though, at least it seemed like it to Pinky.

"I'm _not_ going to let you get to me with your flattering tactics, Pinky the Chihuahua!" She argued.

He shook his head at himself. Had he known she was going to be _this_ stubborn he would've gone for the direct approach instead. Pinky ran towards her while she went for the Frecklificator. He reached her first. He made her trip. She nearly landed on her face. Pinky walked up to the front of her. He kissed her soft purple lips. After that, there wasn't much of a reaction coming out of her. The most that came from her was her mumbling 'he actually meant it' which made him crack a smile.

He dragged her away from the Frecklificator so she wouldn't get hurt when it would get destroyed. Pinky then got rid of the machine, becoming bits and pieces that she couldn't use anymore. He waved at Esmeralda, then flew away, considering his job done for the day.

* * *

It was becoming dimmer and dimmer.

For the first time in hours, she sat up. Her fingertips brush up against her lips, remembering earlier. The first time someone genuinely complimented her with freckles, and it came right from her nemesis too. Esmeralda would have to remember to be in the sun more often. She stared out at the open twilight sky.

"Curse and bless you, Pinky the Chihuahua."


End file.
